Toph Beifong
Toph Beifong is an Earthbender from the Avatar series. She appears in the forty-second episode of Death Battle, Gaara VS Toph, where she went toe to toe against Gaara of the Naruto anime/manga. She was voiced by Kira Buckland. Biography Toph Beifong was born into the wealthy Beifong family. However, she was born a blind child. Her parents became extremely overprotective of her. One day when she was 6 years old, Toph ran away, upset that she was essentially trapped in a cage. She went into a cave and met some badgermoles. She took a liking to them, as they were also blind, and learned to Earthbend from their ways by "seeing" with her other senses and her "seismic sense" where she senses the every vibrations in the ground to know where everything is. She eventually returned to her home, and because she had left unannounced and by herself, her parents put a tighter leash on her and didn't even permit her to leave the house. Years later, she would constantly sneak out and compete in bending tournaments under the alias "The Blind Bandit". One day, she met Aang, the Avatar, and his friends Katara and Sokka. After Toph helped them defeat some criminals, she revealed to her parents her bending skills and they put an even tighter leash on her. Not being able to stand the overprotection any longer, Toph joined Aang on his journey and taught him Earthbending. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra) *Full name: Toph Beifong *Daughter of a prestigious family *Extremely acute senses beside sight *Former police chief *Stage name: The blind bandit *Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit Bending Arts *Earthbending **Seismic Toss **Earth compression *Metalbending *Sandbending *Mudbending Feats & Strengths *Reigning champ of Earth Rumble *Invented Metalbending *Dueled Bumi to a draw *Held up Wan Shi Tong's library *Trained the Avatar in Earthbending *Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps *Created the Metalbending Police Force Death Battle Quotes *''"Whew. Talk about a tough ride."'' (upon exiting the building) *''"Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me."'' (to Gaara after he tells her to leave) *''"By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground as you move for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender. Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it!"'' (to Gaara upon realizing he's creating more sand) *''"Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet!"'' (to Gaara after avoiding his spiked shield) *''"Come on! Are you really that scared of a little BLIND girl? I'm touched."'' (to Gaara, who remains in his shield) *''"Impressive insight gloomsville! I'm digging the whole "Wearing sand" thing though. That's new!"'' (to Gaara after seeing his sand armor crack) *''"Dream on, creep! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!"'' (to Gaara after escaping the sand arm's grip) *''"Jeez! I almost felt that."'' (to Gaara after surviving his attack) *''"Are you kidding? Pay attention sandy. I'm about to school you..."'' (to Gaara after he is in disbelief of her survival) *''"That's how it's done!" (After killing Gaara) Gallery TophBeifong.png|Toph as a child. Chief_Toph_Beifong.png|Toph as an adult. Elderly_Toph.png|An elderly Toph File:Toph_Beifong_(Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Toph is unique in the fact that she was announced to participate in a Death Battle episode long before her opponent was revealed. ** The second character to be announced well in advance is Bayonetta. *Toph's sprite sheet was actually created for this Death Battle by "The Toph Sprite Sheet Project", meaning that Death Battle will be the first people to actually use them. **The sprite sheet also happened to have started by '''Akumath', who is a part of Death Battle's official research team. ** She is voiced in DEATH BATTLE by Kira Buckland who is well known for having the role of a female that from the first glance, looks like a sweet and innocent girl but is highly aggressive and will mock anyone besides her best friends - Hiyoko Saionjii. Typecasting anyone? * Toph is the first cartoon character to defeat an anime character. ** She's also the second Nickelodeon character to win a Death Battle, right after Leonardo. * Toph is also one of the few disabled characters to appear on Death Battle, including Guts due to his status as an amputee. References * Toph Beifong on Wikipedia * Toph Beifong on the Avatar Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Human Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Children Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Protagonists